


The Island of Stars

by LadyoftheDawn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AssodoI, Becauseheshippedthemsohard, Bondage, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Humor, Inmoredirtyversion, Kilgharrahforetellagain, M/M, Matchmaking, Prophecy, Romance, Sexual Content, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), magicalisland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Merlin, a young dragonlord who’s born by magic, was raised by a dragon, Kilgharrah, on an enchanted island named ‘The Island of Stars’. His duty was to protect the dragon and keep them away from extinction until the day that it will rise again.Arthur was a ship-wrecked traveler who washed up ashore on the island.Kilgharrah tried to persuade Merlin that he should mate with him to give birth to a new dragon. Merlin didn’t want to play along and ignored his dragon entirely. Arthur was shocked, confused, and tried to escape all the time.How can they ever get along? Let alone the mating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kilgharrah and Merlin use telepathic communication all the time and Arthur was confused AF

Deep in the forest on an enchanted island, far away from every known land on earth laid a charming young boy, sleeping soundly under the starry sky. He didn’t wear anything but the coldness from the breeze could not harm him. He was wrapping his body with a dragon. His dragon, Kilgharrah. The dragon’s wing covered his body and the tail act as a pillow. His name was Merlin.

Suddenly, the boy jerked up. He looked around, like a dog on hunt then looked directly at the sea.

On the seashore laid a blonde man. Face on the ground. He just laid there, unconsciously. The dragon was awoken too and gesture Merlin to see who it was. Merlin stalked near as quiet as he could. He poked the man with his forefinger and jumped back in case the man will attack him. Merlin looked back at the dragon for advice. Kilgharrah nodded at him so he stalked near the guy again and this time flipped him so his face was up. 

Merlin checked his whole body and saw many bruises and bleeding spots. He hovered his hand back and forth above the unconscious stranger, his eyes flashed gold, and the all the wounds were gone. The man spew out water from his mouth and cough like he was dying then fell back asleep. His breath became steadier. 

Merlin gazed back at Kilgharrah. The questions were written all over his face. “Who is he? How can he enter our island?” Merlin spoke telepathically.

“I don’t know...no creatures can enter our island unless we allow them to...or…” Kilgharrah paused.

“Or what?” Merlin asked curiously while took a chance to study the sleeping stranger. 

The dragon hesitated a bit then spoke. “Maybe he’s the one in the prophecy.”

“Which one?” Merlin still didn’t look at Kilgharrah.

“The one about mating.” Kilgharrah mumbled. Knowing all too well what he would get from saying it out loud.

Merlin snapped his head up and looked Kilgharrah in the eyes “Argh not this again!” Merlin growled. He walked in circle, complaining.

“You brought this up all the time! And I will say this for the last time, I will NOT mate with my ‘bound to be’ guy just to give birth to another dragon. It wired...disgusting...and...I...I don’t even know how to describe it! I WILL find another way for your kin to survive, I promise. But not THIS way!” He finally stopped and dropped back beside the sleeping man.

Kilgharrah waited for a moment to make sure that Merlin was finished with his grumbling then continued. “You do know that no one can escape your destiny right my lord? The old enchantress had foretell-”

“I will NOT mate with a random guy!” Merlin made a disapproval sound.

“He’s not a random guy. He’s your soul mate.” Kilgharrah pointed out.

Merlin still look frustrated “How can you be so sure about that? And even if he is, I won’t even gonna let him touch me. I don’t know him!”

“There is no any other way, Merlin.” Kilgharrah said and Merlin knew all too well that it is true. But he still didn’t like the idea of himself asking some random guy who washed up ashore to shove him up in the arse so he can gave birth to a new dragon. It just, too creepy.

“I’ll figure something out believe me.” Merlin sighed.

“No, you won’t. The prophecy-” Kilgharrah won’t give up.

“I don’t give a damn about prophecy. Leave me alone!” 

Kilgharrah shook his head and sighed. He decided to walk away and left Merlin alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A naked man eating fish while watching him sleep was not the first sight Arthur expected to see when he first opened his eyes. He jerked up only to slam down again from the ache all over his body. The naked man looked surprised and jumped backwards too. Arthur closed his eyes again and tried to remember how the hell he ended up here. 

Slowly, it’s all coming back together. He remembered that he was on a trip to one of the most beautiful island on earth. The trip had been planned for months. His ship was floating peacefully in the middle of the ocean when a terrible storm approached. The ship was wrecked in a second and he got hit couple of times then all was black. 

He opened his eyes again and finally found his voice.  
“Where am I?” He asked and tried not to look at anything apart from naked stranger’s face.

“The Island of Stars.” Arthur thought he might have got hit at his head a little bit too hard because he could hear the young man answer but he couldn’t see his mouth move. He ignored it and tried to get more information.

“Who are you? Are you alone?” He looked around and didn’t see anyone apart from himself and the stranger. Just something that look like dinosaur footprints. The man voice brought him back from his thought.

“I’m Merlin. It’s only me and my friend Kilgharrah on this island. And you?” He started to wonder whether he’s dreaming or already dead. How could it possible that, in real life, he would be sitting and talking to a beautiful naked young boy who he’s so sure now that he didn’t need to move his mouth in order to speak. He decided to play along. Whatever all this is about.

“I’m Arthur.” 

Arthur tried biting his mouth to check whether he was dreaming or not and it was so hard that he could taste his own blood along with, of course, a great amount of pain.

“Argh! Fuck!” Arthur growled and covered his mouth. Merlin jumped back again then asked.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? But I’ve already healed all your wounds.”

“You did what?” Arthur lower his hand. Merlin stared at the wound and frowned. 

Merlin moved closer and that made Arthur scooted back. Merlin sighed. “Heal your wounds. Like this.” He reached his hand towards Arthur's bleeding mouth but not touching. Arthur held his breath. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and his mouth was suddenly healed.

Arthur sit still. Eyes widened.

A second later, he started to run.

He ran and ran. When he thought that he was far enough. He collapsed down, panting.

“The hell is that?” Arthur mumbled to himself. He decided to just lay there for a little while. He noticed that even though the sun was shining brightly, he didn’t feel like it burn his skin at all but that’s the least oddest thing he discovered sine he open his eye so he let it pass.

He got up and started to find a way to escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin was catching some more fish when Kilgharrah walked towards him. He noticed that the man they found earlier had gone. 

“Oh, where’s your soul mate now young master?” Kilgharrah looked around and glad that he didn’t found a dead body in the water. Because who knows, Merlin might have had too much embarrassment from flirting with his soul mate and dipped his head in the sea just because he didn’t know what to do.

“His name is Arthur and he’s not my soul mate!” Merlin replied with green voice.

“Yes, yes whatever you say, Merlin. But where is he?” Kilgharrah made a questioning face and Merlin just shrugged. “I don’t know. An hour ago after he woke up he ran away. I still wonder why. The last thing I did to him was healing his mouth that’s all.”

“Oh I see, Merlin.” Kilgharrah chuckled. “Let me remind you. The outsider doesn’t have magic like us. He might just freak out.” 

“Oh...yeah, that’s why.” Merlin agreed and continued his fishing.

Kilgharrah shift between his legs. Does the boy really didn’t interest in that blonde? He decided that Merlin might need a little push on his side.

“Hey, why won’t you follow and help him out. It’s getting dark and it’s might not be so pleasant for him to be alone at that time.” Kilgharrah suggested.

“I think he can make it just fine without me.” Merlin said plainly.

“Come on, Merlin.” Kilgharrah nudged but Merlin ignored him completely.

“Merlin.” Kilgharrah raised his voice but still couldn’t get Merlin attention.

“Alright, Alright. While you’re helping him out I will catch a fish for you.” 

“A fish?” Merlin raised his left eyebrow.

“Two fishes?”

“Hmm...I don’t know.”

“Three.”

“Deal!” Merlin replied delightfully while Kilgharrah smile in victory.

“But just so you know, I do this because he looks lost that’s all. Not that he’s cute or he’s my soul mate or anything.” Merlin said while walking back up to drier sand. Trying not to step on sharp sea shell and jellyfishes.

“You think he’s cute?” Kilgharrah smile widened.

Merlin realized what he just said and his cheek turned pink. “NO...I...Just...just shut up.” 

Then Merlin stormed away. Kilgharrah laughed in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur was gathering more materials to complete a raft he made when he saw Merlin walked straight towards him. He pointed at Merlin and that make Merlin froze.

“Stay away from me!” He tried to look brave but his hand wouldn’t stop shaking. He cursed himself for that.

“Calm down. I just-” Merlin made a ‘Please calm down’ gesture and tried to explain. Arthur cut him off before he could finish.

“And would you please move your mouth when you speak? You’re freaking me out!” 

Merlin blinked in confusion. “What? Oh you don’t know the telepathic communication?”

“No! Actually I know. But I don’t think it’s real! Argh...never mind. I don’t care. I’m leaving anyway.” Arthur got back to his task.

“But you can’t leave.” Merlin face look like he just heard Arthur said something that’s impossible like ‘I will grow another head out of this sand and tried to be friend with it.’

“And why is that?” Arthur asked. Crossing his arms.

“Because only dead man can leave. This place supposed to be secret from the outside world. It’s the rule we must obey.” 

“Well, just kill me then! This place is too weird! If I stay here a minute longer who knows what will happen. I might have learn how to communicate with you telepathically. Kill me now, I’m ready.” Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and stretch his arms. Waiting for Merlin to end his life.

Merlin exhaled. “I can’t. I mean, I’m kind of a healer and life giver. The dragon, my friend is a life destroyer but I’m sure he won’t kill you. He kind of like you actually.” Besides, Kilgharrah would surely kill him if he managed to kill this man.

“I’m sorry...your friend is what?...a dragon!” The last part of the sentence was not a question. Merlin looked back and saw that Kilgharrah was just arrived with his fish.

“What’s your little friend doing? Merlin.” Kilgharrah asked curiously.

“He wants to leave.”

“But he can’t.”

“You can’t stop me. I would rather die escaping than just sitting here waiting for more weirdness to come by!” 

While Merlin and Kilgharrah were discussing the possibility for him to leave, Arthur was already in the water. He’s lying on his half-finished raft and used his hands to push it forward. He drifted away further and further.

“He’s not gonna make it.” Kilgharrah shook his head pitifully.

“I know.” Merlin sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

He was very far away now. Arthur looked back and saw the island getting smaller and smaller. They must have lied to him about leaving is not a choice. 

He regretted a little bit though. If he found someone in his life that look like Merlin, in fully clothed version, he might have considered asking him out for a cup of coffee or something. But, again, this is all too weird. He had to leave as soon as possible.

Suddenly, he felt like he was crushing on something in front of him. He turned to look but couldn’t see anything. The ocean was still blue and the sun still shining. There’s no such thing in his sight that could crushing and squeezing him like this. And then all was black again.

When he opened his eyes, he found Merlin staring at him curiously. He closed his eyes then started to laugh hysterically.

“Fuck my life!” 

He sit up straight then Merlin speak through telepathic to him. “It’s getting dark. Come with me, I have a warm and safe place for you to stay.”

Arthur shook his head. “I can survive myself. Go do your thing like sacrifice things to gods or stir your pot or something.” He waved his hand at Merlin.

“I don’t sacrifice things for god and why should I stir something in my pot?” Merlin tilted his head.

“I don’t know! Just leave me alone, okay? Your presence drove me nuts.” Arthur blurted out.

Merlin was a bit taken aback by that, then he frowned. “As you wish.” He walked away and disappeared into the forest nearby.

Arthur sighed. He didn’t mean to yell at Merlin like that. He just have had too much for one day. He was tired, confused, and...scared. Yes, he was scared, no matter how much he didn’t like the sound of it but this island was really frightened him out. He was all alone, lost, and confused.

He took a deep breath and started to look around for some firewood.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure you don’t want to help him?” Kilgharrah said while sneaking to observe the blonde man with Merlin from safe distance. Arthur had been trying to light the fire by not-so-dry sticks for hours by now. He was shivering violently because the temperature dropped lower and lower every hour.

“He yelled at me. I don’t like him.” Merlin crossed his arms.

“Come on, Merlin. He’s freezing. You don’t like seeing people dead, do you?”

Merlin sighed. As much as he didn’t want to talk to him, he really couldn’t stand watching someone dead while he could help. “No I don’t.” He replied.

He walked towards Arthur.

“I told you to stay away.” Arthur said with trembling voice.

“Shut up.” Merlin replied. He pushed Arthur gently at his shoulder, chanting something at the pile of firewood and the fire was lit up as soon as his eyes turned gold.

Arthur leaned towards the warmth of the campfire. Merlin just sit down and watch.

When Arthur stopped shivering, he turned to Merlin and said. “Thanks...and...um...sorry that I scolded you away. I was…I was scared.” 

Merlin saw the genuine apology in his eyes and he just couldn’t be angry with him anymore. He smiled.

“Apology accepted.”

Arthur returned him with a bright smile and Merlin was suddenly lost his ability to control his breathing.

“How come you end up here anyway?” Merlin changed the subject.

“I want to know too. All I know is that, I was on my vacation. I’m on the way to an island and then out of nowhere, a horrible, gigantic storm appeared. My ship was wrecked soon after that and I lost my consciousness.”

Merlin nodded. “Then maybe Kilgharrah was right about the fate.” Merlin mumbled to himself and didn’t know that the message was sent to Arthur too.

“What fate?” Arthur asked.

Merlin jumped a bit at that question. “Um...the one that say...a guy...will come and...that’s it. A guy will come.” It was a lame excuse but to Merlin’s surprise, Arthur took it easily.

“Weird. I guess you guys had a lot of free time that you foretold everything right?”

“Kind of, yeah….” Merlin laughed dryly.

“And where did you sleep at night? It’s cold out here. Do you have a hut or anything?”

“No, I sleep with my friend. Kilgharrah. Under his wing is pretty warm...you can join if you wanted to.” Merlin offered.

“No thanks. I’m good.”

There’s an awkward silence between them for a moment. Merlin broke it. 

“You know what. I think I’m going to sleep now.”

“Okay...well...Good night, Merlin.”

“Sweet dreams, Arthur.”

Merlin walked back to Kilgharrah who’s standing and smiling like an idiot at the same spot they used to watch Arthur. 

“Ooo You make a move so soon, Young master.” Kilgharrah teased.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Merlin said in confusion.

The dragon made a dreamy face. “You invited him to cuddle with you under my wing. How cute.” 

Merlin blushed.

“No, it’s not like that! I just...afraid that he might freeze to death that’s all.”

“Awww.”

“Shut up, Kilgharrah.” Merlin sent him a death glared.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur woke up with a severe headache. His forehead was burning like the sun and when he stood up he fell backwards helplessly.

“Arthur!” He heard the sound came from behind. It was Merlin. He ran towards Arthur in time to catch his body exactly before he hit the ground. Something wobbly hit the back of his head and he pray so hard that it’s not what he thought.

“Are you alright, Arthur?” Merlin asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Just got up a little bit too fast, that’s all. What did you just slapped me with?” Arthur asked Merlin. His eyes widen in terrifying manner.

Merlin helped Arthur to stand steadily on his feet and raised his hand which was holding a fish. “Oh, sorry! It's a fish. I thought you might be hungry.”

Arthur exhaled.

They shared the fish and afterward Merlin helped him build his new escape raft. The process of building was supposed to be much shorter if the builders did not busy pulling each other legs. But at the end, they managed to finished it soon after their second meal.

“It’s time for me to go. Goodbye Merlin.” Arthur waved his hand and got on the raft.

“Farewell, Arthur.” Merlin whispered.

There’s a second that he saw a glimpse of sadness in Merlin’s eyes but it’s vanished in just a second. It was as if he imagined it himself. He gave Merlin one last warm smile and set sail.

When he reached the barrier. He tried to get through it but the harder he pushed, the stronger the barrier seem to be. He pushed and pushed. His head was throbbing like someone repeatedly hit him with a hammer. The wall burst out energy and all was black. Again.

Almost as he expected. He was back on the shore and Merlin was staring at him. 

Just almost as he expected.

He didn’t think that he would be naked.

“What happened? And where the fuck is my clothes!” Arthur blurted out and tried to cover himself. Kilgharrah giggled in the background but Merlin looked concern.

“Arthur, lie down. You got a fever. Kilgharrah thought it must be because of your damp clothes so I took it off.”

Arthur squeaked. “What?”

“You got a fever but don’t worry, I took care of it already. Anyway you have to get some rest.” Merlin tried to push his shoulder so he lied back down.

“Alright, okay…But I can put my clothes back on again when it’s dried, yeah?”

Merlin made an uneasy face and he scratched his neck so hard that Arthur thought it might cause him some pain.

“Um...how do I put it…”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Um...When Kilgharrah tried to dry it by his breath, he accidentally...kind of...burned it.” He mumbled the last part guiltily but it was loud enough for Arthur.

“What!” He darted at Kilgharrah.

“I am truly sorry.” Kilgharrah apologized but couldn’t hide the glitter in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

“Arthur, come on. You’ll be sick again if you are out there.”

“No!”

Merlin tried to convince Arthur to sleep under Kilgharrah wing with him for an hour by now. But all he got in response was ‘No’ ‘No way’ ‘Na-ah’.

Merlin exhaled. He made one last attempt. “Look, it’s not like you have to sleep with me or anything. Kilgharrah has two wings and you can sleep under another one.”

Arthur considered a bit then accepted.

“Fine.”

Arthur walked to the other side of Kilgharrah and collapsed down from tiredness. They fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“Merlin.” Kilgharrah said to Merlin privately. When Merlin opened his eyes, Kilgharrah continued. “He's shaking like a baby bird. I thought his own body heat isn’t enough.”

“Really? Should I light some fire for him?” Merlin asked, half-asleep.

“Not anywhere near my fragile little wings!”

Merlin snorted “Your wings aren't fragile and I’m sure that the fire can’t hurt you.” 

“No but I don’t like it. It’s ticklish.” 

“But he’s freezing to death! Come on, be a lamb. He’s barely gonna make it without enough warmth.” 

“Actually. There’s another way.” Kilgharrah arch one of his eyebrows up. He stared at Merlin, waiting for the boy to get it.

But Merlin didn’t ‘get it’. So he asked. “Which is?” 

Kilgharrah sighed then replied. “You shared your warmth with him.”

“How?” Merlin thought a bit then, at last, got what Kilgharrah suggested. “..Oh wait...no way.” There’s no way that he would sneak up to Arthur and act as human blanket in order to ‘share the warmth’ with him. No way.

“Come on, be a lamb, Merlin.” Kilgharrah used one of his giant finger to nudge Merlin at his shoulder.

Merlin shook his head. “He’ll freak out again!”

“He won’t. And he will be thankful.”

“Then watch this.” Merlin was so sure that he’ll get rejected again. He walked to the other side and saw Arthur with purple lips. The blonde was shivering violently from low temperature and his own fever. Merlin could heard Arthur grit his teeth from where he stood.

“Arthur?” Merlin stalked near and knelt down at Arthur’s side.

“Mmm...cold…where’s the blanket...” Arthur fumbled around to find his imaginary blanket and Merlin had to grab both of Arthur’s hands before he touched something he shouldn’t.

“We don’t have blanket here...let me light some fire for you.” Merlin let go of his hands and patted him gently on his shoulder. Arthur grabbed his hand unconsciously and snuggled it.

“You are so warm.”

“Arthur!”

“Hmm...be still, blanket.” Arthur mumbled into Merlin’s hand. His lips brushed it and it made Merlin had goosebumps all over.

“Arthur let me go. I can’t make a campfire if you dragged me like this.” Merlin tried to unwrap Arthur’s hand. Arthur didn’t let go but merely just groaned and pulled Merlin into a cuddle.

Merlin was shocked. Every inch of their body touched and Merlin’s heat was raised by thousands degrees. He tried to let loose but Arthur locked him still.

“Stay, please.” Arthur whispered into the curve of Merlin’s neck. Merlin stop struggling. His heart rate increased. Merlin exhaled and focus only on his breathing 

Merlin looked up and found Kilgharrah tried to hold his laugh very hard that his body trembling.

Merlin mouthing. ‘Shut up!’ And sent him a dead glare.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur woke up alone but he felt like someone just left. He could still feel the warmth in his arms but there’s no one there beside him.

“Ah...I see that you are awake. Merlin is at the beach. Get up so I can start hunting.” Kilgharrah opened his wing and talked to him.

Arthur got up from the floor. Noticing that the sun was shining bright already.

“Oh, sorry I might haves overslept. Thank you your wing was really helpful.” 

“Go say that to Merlin. I did nothing but act as a heat keeper. The one who gave it to you is him.”

And that just confirmed Arthur thought. Someone really just left. Arthur nodded then went to find Merlin.

Merlin was sitting near the sea, throwing seashells back into water. Arthur sat down and coughed to get Merlin’s attention.

“Thanks for last night. You are nice human blanket, I might say.” He said while scratching his chin because of the new grow beard made his face itchy.

Merlin snorted but turned a little bit pink. “No need. I didn’t do it willingly. You locked me like an octopus.”

“Oh so the great sorcerer like you don’t have enough power to resist my normal human hug isn’t it. Interesting.” Arthur said while scratching his chin again. He nudged Merlin’s shoulder and it made Merlin growled in irritation. He slapped Arthur’s shoulder in return.

“And you stink by the way.” 

“Well. I can’t help. There’s no bathroom here and I don’t think bathing in the sea will help.” Arthur said casually.

Merlin thought for a bit then said. “Actually, there’s a fresh water pool deep in the forest. I can take you there if you like.” 

“That would be wonderful.”


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin led Arthur towards the pool. It took them almost half an hour to reach the pool but it’s the only one on this island.

“There it is.” Merlin pointed at the crystal clear pool in the middle of the forest. Arthur looked at it and gasped. It’s look like a luxurious Jacuzzi in the middle of paradise island.

“Thanks.” He said to Merlin while, for the hundredth time already, scratching his chin because of the new grow beard.

“Oh come here! You are so annoying.” Merlin dragged him closer and cupped his face with both hands. He mumbled some ancient language and his eyes flashed gold then all of Arthur’s beard disappeared.

“There you go.” He let go off Arthur’s face and stepped back.

Arthur stared at Merlin with an unreadable feeling in his eyes. He shook his head then broke the silence.

“Wow, you always surprise me. Do you realize that?” 

Merlin smiled at that. 

“Well take your time but don’t stay in there for too long, alright? You’ll be ill again.” Merlin warned him before turned back and left Arthur alone.

Arthur snorted. He replied at Merlin’s back.

“YES, MOTHER!” He smiled to himself and headed towards the pool.


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re not going to escape today?” Merlin asked after Arthur returned from the pool and joined him at the beach. He just sit there, relax and doesn’t seem to worry about escaping anymore.

“Nah, I feel great. Today I’m going to act like I’m on vacation I booked for. You know what, I just noticed how fresh and clean the air here. It’s so nice.” He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. Enjoying the feeling of his surroundings.

“You don’t have fresh and clean air where you lives?” Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur opened his eyes and replied. “No. It filled with fumes from cars and everything. You know what car is right?” 

“Yeah, I know but never seen it with my own eyes though.”

“You never leave the island?”

“No.”

“And how come you know all this?”

“I read it from books.”

“You have books?” Arthur arched one of his eyebrows up.

“Yeah, tons of books that’s always updated the world outside. The new tradition, technology, pretty much everything were written in there actually.”

“You must have read a lot then.” 

“Yes, I am. You want to see it?”

“Yeah.”

Merlin flicked his finger and then mountains of books appeared around them.

“Whoa.” Arthur looked around. Thousands of books stacked around them made it look like they were sitting in some kind of kid-build fort. They spent the rest of the day exploring and skimming the books together.

When the sun was setting, Merlin flicked his finger again and all the books were gone. Leave behind only square holes surrounding them.

“I have another question.” Arthur spoke up.

“What is it?”

“Why this island named the island of stars. I mean, it has to be something special about the stars here right?”

“Of course it is. Just waited until midnight and I’ll show you something but now let’s eat.” 

Arthur’s stomach agreed loudly. Merlin giggled and Arthur blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

When it’s midnight. Merlin dragged Arthur uphill where they could see the stars clearly. 

The stars’ light beamed downward one by one but so fast that normal human eyes couldn’t catch it. A minute later, the island was glittering. It’s so beautiful that Arthur forgot how to breathe.

“But...what...how…” Arthur gulped. He couldn’t find any word to describe the scene he’s witnessing.

Merlin looked up at the sky. “The story said that long ago, on one starry night, the prince of the stars looked down on earth and saw a gorgeous young boy hanging out with his friends on a seashore. His friends were having fun together but the boy, he looked so lonely and sad and out of place. He was sitting alone, staring at the sky. The prince showed himself to the boy and talked to him. They fell in love just by talking to each other that night.”

“The boy and the prince met every night. As time passed, the night talking wasn’t enough for the boy anymore. He wanted to get closer to the prince, to live with him, and being by his side all day and all night.”

“One day, the boy‘s feeling was so strong it lead him to make the most reckless decision in his life. He decided to swim to the end of the world. He thought that if he started in the morning and swim until nightfall, he’ll meet his beloved prince waiting for him. The prince will pick him up and they can finally be together at last.”

Arthur shook his head. He’s very into the story he couldn’t move his eyes off Merlin’s. Merlin continued the story.

“But, as we all know, the idea of one little human, swimming to the end of the world was impossible. The boy drowned far away from the shore. He then turned into an island, this island.”

Arthur sighed. He looked sorrow. “And what did the star do?” He asked.

“Well, when he found out that the boy was dead, he weep and weep above the island till millions of stars from the sky fell down. Every day at midnight. When the heart-broken prince had to stare directly at the boy tomb he weep again and the star fell down on and on until the sun claimed the sky again.”

“How sad…” Arthur turned to look at the falling stars on the ground below then back at Merlin. Merlin looked like he’s holding back a laughter, his eyes glittering and he’s biting his mouth till its red.

“Wait...did you made this up?”

“Yeah.” Merlin laughed out. “I couldn’t believe you really believe this.”

“And you keep me listen to you for three whole minutes you bastard!... give me my precious three minutes back!” Arthur reached out and ruffled Merlin’s hair with both hands. Merlin’s hair pointed out in every direction possible. He laughed harder and tried to get away from Arthur’s hand.

When their little war ended, they smiled at each other.

“That’s the brightest smile I’ve ever seen.” Arthur said.

“Um...thanks.” Merlin looked away. He was reddened at the unexpected compliment from Arthur.

Arthur cleared his throat and Merlin tried to change the subject. “Um...oh yeah, there actually one more special thing about the stars. Watch this.”

Merlin drew Arthur face on the sky with his finger but it looks horrible. 

“Who is that?” Arthur narrowed his eyes and tried to look at it in different positions.

“It’s you!” 

“No way I’m not that ugly.” Arthur shook his head. “Here let me show you how to draw”

Arthur tried to draw by his finger but nothing happened. 

“Why can’t I do it?”

Merlin chuckled. “You kind of need to be a sorcerer.” 

“Alright, let me borrow your hand then.” Arthur shifted closer then grabbed Merlin’s hand. Their shoulders rubbed against each other as well as their thighs but Arthur didn’t seem to notice it. Merlin held his breath and tried to think of something else.

Arthur used Merlin hand to draw but Merlin disturbed his drawing process by didn’t entirely let Arthur control his hand.

“Stop it, you’re ruining my masterpiece!” Arthur hissed and Merlin just laughed at that. He let Arthur control his hand then looked around while waiting for Arthur to finish his ‘Masterpiece’. 

Not so far away, he saw Kilgharrah hiding behind one of gigantic trees and watching them. Merlin shifted his gaze back at Arthur.

“You know what? Let’s called it a day. I’ll go to sleep now.” Arthur let go of his hand then nodded.

“Alright, I just want to sit here for a little while. Good night, Merlin.” He smiled.

“Sweet dream, Arthur.” Merlin smiled back and stood up.

He made his way towards Kilgharrah.

“This is creepy. You’re everywhere!” Merlin complained.

“Oh alright, starting tomorrow I’m going to be at the other side of the island until midnight so you’ll have almost whole day to be alone with him, Alright?” The dragon reached out his hand to make an agreement.

Merlin ignored it. “Why would I want to be alone with him for that long?” 

“Merlin, it’s written all over your face. You are starting to like him, aren’t you?” Kilgharrah made an all knowing face.

“No! Enough Kilgharrah, I’m tired.”

“Alright.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What’s your plan today?” Merlin asked while helping Arthur build his new raft.

“I will play dead.” 

“Seriously?” Merlin took a break from tying the knot and looked at Arthur doubtfully. 

“Yeah.” Arthur continued. “You know what? I think this will be my last attempt. If today I cannot escape, I’ll stay.”

“Alright then.” Merlin nodded then got back to work.

They finished it at midday and Arthur sailed out after their lunch. 

The barrier was, as always, strong. Arthur lying still, holding his breath and closing is eyes. The barrier let his foot passed then his stomach. Arthur had mixed feelings. He was glad that he could beat the wall at last but mourn at the idea that he will not get to see Merlin again.

Suddenly, he was stuck halfway. The barrier squeezed his body so hard that he frown then it burst out. Before everything went black, Arthur smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for so long, I'm on my vacation...  
> The whole story was finished and I'll post it soon. (Just need to refine it a little bit more)  
> Hope you enjoy! :)))  
> Love you all (>3<)

“Arthur wake up! Wake up!” 

The morning after Arthur’s last attempt, Merlin woke Arthur up soon after sunrise. Arthur grumbled a bit then opened his eyes.

“What?” Arthur mumbled sleepily.

“I’ve been thinking, if you decided to stay I’ll show you around the island! Come quick!” Merlin stood up and gave him his hand. He look like a child who’s having a sugar rush and it made Arthur smile helplessly. He took the hand and let Merlin dragged him to the sea shore. 

After Arthur washed up ashore yesterday. He woke up to find Merlin again. He continued to smile all day long and Merlin, at some point, glared at him and thought that he’s gone nuts already. 

Merlin showed Arthur the entire island and at noon, with nothing else to do, they role play as King Arthur and Merlin the sorcerer. Merlin magically made a throne and a small fort for him from the sand. Arthur walked on the throne. Face up like a proud king. He sat on the throne and leaned back, then…

Poof!

The unstable backrest of the sand throne collapsed. Arthur fell back and made a 180 degree back flip.

“Merlin!” He yelped, sand all over his body. Merlin laughed then skipped near. He talked to Arthur’s head on the ground.

“I decided to rebel against you, sire.”

He picked up a handful of white sand the poured it on Arthur’s hair. Unprepared Arthur couldn’t do anything but roaring and shaking his head rapidly.

When Arthur got back to his feet again, he grabbed both of Merlin’s wrist in one hand and use another one to bent Merlin’s head down. He shook his head like a dog getting rid of water and made the sand fell over Merlin’s head instead.

Merlin screamed and tried to let loose but Arthur’s gripped was strong. At the time Arthur let him go, his head was white.

Later on that day, Merlin showed Arthur the crystal cave where the dragon egg were kept. The egg looked like a normal oval shape stone and lifeless. Merlin said that he needed to hatch it first but it wasn’t the right time yet. Arthur just nodded and didn’t ask further.


	16. Chapter 16

“You never speak before?” Arthur asked him after they finished watching the sunset at the back of the island. Merlin shook his head.

“No just do sounds like…” He made some groaning and squeaking sound as a sample.

“That’s so weird. Let me teach you. Start with ‘Hi’. Try it.”

Merlin hesitated but Arthur gave him a ‘I’m waiting’ look so he tried. 

“Ha.”

Arthur shook his head and corrected him “Hi”

“Ha?” Merlin tilted his head. He just couldn’t get it right.

“Okay let's try this way. Say Ha-eye. Open your mouth then close it down a bit but not entirely.”

“Ha-eee” Failed again.

“Faster.”

“Ha-eee.” and again.

Arthur reached out, grabbed Merlin’s cheeks, and pulled it.

“Try again.” 

Merlin was confused but did it anyway. “Hi-eeeee” and he did it.

“Oh my god! You did it! Good boy!” Arthur looked so delighted. He pinched Merlin’s cheek teasingly as a reward.

Merlin reached out and did the same.

They laughed.

They fought.

They ended up in weird position.

Merlin was lying flat on the soft warm sand, surrendered. Arthur was panting and grinning above him while pinning Merlin’s wrists at both side of his head. Arthur’s warm breath tickling Merlin’s nose.

Merlin swallowed. “Um-” was all that Merlin could manage to say before Arthur dug his head down and stared to devour his lips. He’s crushing and biting, driving Merlin crazy by his demon-like kiss. Yes, it had to be demon-like kiss because no angel can gave him such a lustful kiss like this. His body jerked up and shivering in anticipation. He needed more.  
“First time?” Arthur asked but didn’t looked him in the eyes. He was busy gloating at Merlin’s swollen lips. “Yeah.” Merlin whispered shyly. Arthur pressed a quick kiss on Merlin’s lower lips and continued “okay.” 

This time the kiss was gentler. “Open your mouth a bit.” Arthur demanded. His lips brushing Merlin’s as he spoke. Merlin obeyed and opened his lips partially. Arthur shoved down and sent his tongue to explore Merlin’s mouth. Merlin tried to imitate Arthur’s movement and that made Arthur groaned with satisfaction. 

Their tongues playing and teasing each other while their hands smoothing each other body. The cold breeze of the evening didn’t seem to help put out the fire between both of them at all. Arthur worked his way down to Merlin’s neck and started licking and biting it “You’re mine, Merlin...only mine.” Arthur mumbled into the crooked of Merlin’s neck but Merlin couldn’t hear a thing right now. He was moaning and begging for more. Merlin hands slid up to Arthur’s smooth hair. He massaging it and hope that it will release some pressure off him. 

With Merlin’s soft fingers pressing and sliding on his weak spot, he let out a loud moan. Merlin could feel the harden dick on his thigh in just a second. “You like it?” Merlin asked. 

“Yeah.” Arthur panted. “And if you don’t want this to end soon you probably should want to get your hands out of there.” 

Merlin slid his hands down and placed it on Arthur back instead. “I don’t want it to end at all.” 

Arthur moved downwards to Merlin’s perked nipples. He suck one of it and rubbed the other one with his thumb. Merlin’s dig his fingers into Arthur’s skin while arching his back. Arthur’s other available hands moved down and grabbed Merlin’s half-hard cock. He slid his hand up and down matching the rhythm of the suction. He felt Merlin grew harder and larger in his hand while Merlin crying out loud in pleasure. He got back to Merlin’s mouth and gave him a mind blowing kiss again. 

“Let me- let me touch- you.” Merlin whispered and then in a heartbeat he pushed Arthur away and sat on top of him instead. Merlin gave Arthur an intense kiss.

“You are a fast learner.” Merlin could feel Arthur grinned.

He rubbed the cleft of his arse on Arthur’s cock while his own rubbing Arthur’s stomach. They both moaning into each other mouth.

Suddenly Arthur stopped. He pulled Merlin’s face away and stared into his eyes. He looked worried. “We can’t- we can’t do this...we don’t have the lube.” 

Instead of pulling away, Merlin rubbed harder.

“Will this do?” Merlin held Arthur’s hand up, his eyes flashed gold and suddenly Arthur’s hand was covered with oil. He dragged Arthur’s hand towards his arse and use his own hand to slither Arthur’s excited prick. Arthur slowly fought his way in. He started with one finger and when he felt Merlin’s body relaxed he add another one. Merlin was now fucking into his hand. His eyes closed and his head threw back.

He slipped his fingers out then replaced it with his cock. He slowly pressed Merlin down little by little until he’s hilt deep inside. Merlin whimpered in pleasure and shoved down to kiss Arthur again. 

Arthur used his thumbs to soothing Merlin’s waist. He slowly lifted Merlin up and pushed down while his hip jerking upwards. They both whimper at the movement. The rhythm started slow then faster and faster. Merlin was now throwing his head back again. Not so long after that, Merlin come out sharp and stained Arthur’s stomach with his seed.

Arthur rolled Merlin sideway till Merlin’s back was on the sand. He followed behind and started kissing and plugging himself inside again. He quicken himself when he was close and with another two thrust, he reached the finish line too.

They both panting and sweating. The air around them smell like sex. Arthur rolled over to lie beside Merlin who was as well drained out. Merlin shifted closer, cuddled him and drifted to sleep. Arthur chuckled and stroked his hair tenderly. He whispered. “I love you, Merlin.” And fell asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin was woken up by Kilgharrah at dawn. He was cuddling with Arthur who was as well sleeping.

“Merlin, you have to come with me.”

“What’s wrong?” Merlin rubbed his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the tiredness. 

“It’s time to hatch the egg.”

“Oh…” Merlin smoothed his hair and turned pink at the memory of what he just did. “Let’s finish it quickly then.” He got on his feet.

“So you can get back to cuddle him right? Yeah I completely understand.” Kilgharrah made a serious face and nodded.

“Shut up Kilgharrah.” Merlin blushed redder and stomped his feet past the dragon, who was now giving him an all knowing smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin mumbled ancient language. As the last word slipped out of his mouth, his eyes flashed gold. The stone egg now glowing and turn pearl white. They could hear the new dragon heart beat echoed through the cave wall.

Merlin stalked near the egg and touched it gently. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Kilgharrah blurted out a delightful laugh. He turned to Merlin. “I cheer you guys so hard and it took so long. I almost changed into you and lure him myself!”

“You’re disgusting Kilgharrah.”

“The egg needed to be hatched! It’s your duty.”

Merlin was about to reply that he’s not actually did it because of the duty when the shaken voice came from the cave entrance.

“So that’s it right?” Arthur was crying and his body trembling with anger.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur woke up without Merlin. He looked around and couldn’t find him anywhere. He looked down and found footsteps so he followed it.

The footsteps leaded him to the crystal cave. He could hear Merlin talking with Kilgharrah. The conversation should be between Merlin and Kilgharrah but, somehow, he could hear it clearly.

“...I almost changed into you and lure him myself!”

“You’re disgusting Kilgharrah.”

“The egg needed to be hatched! It’s your duty.”

Arthur was so angry. He stepped in. tears well up in his eyes.

“So that’s it right?” His voice shaken. “This is why you’re so nice to me. You tricked me!”

Merlin shook his head rapidly. “No, Arthur. I didn’t-“

“Enough! I don’t want to listen to you anymore.”

Kilgharrah tried to help. “Arthur, listen-” 

“You shut up too!” Arthur pointed at the dragon. “So my job is done right? Can I go now? Or you can just kill me I don’t mind.”

“No, Arthur, I will not kill you. You don’t understand-”

“I understand completely. It’s your job. You’re duty. Something that you have to do. You know what if you’re not going to kill me, I will leave.”

Arthur stormed out.

Merlin ran after him and tried to explain.

“Arthur!”

Arthur stopped and turned to face Merlin.

“Stay away from me. I hate you! You know what. I did not have a feeling for you either. The thing we did mean nothing to me. I was just lonely. That’s all. Can you go away now?”

Merlin was speechless, he collapsed down and cried. 

Arthur didn’t walked towards him and comforting him but instead, close his eyes then turned away.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur got back to boat building but he couldn’t concentrate. He fail to build it every time.

Kilgharrah walked towards him.

“Stay away from me! What do you want? Don’t have enough yet?” Arthur snapped.

“Would you please just listen, whiny human!”

Arthur continued the building process but listening.

“Yes the prophecy has foretold that you and Merlin have to mate in order to give birth to the new dragon but if he did not willfully let you do it you cannot do it.”

Arthur shook his head. He didn’t believe the dragon. “He willfully let me do it because he knows that it’s his burden to do so.”

“No, Arthur, it’s not like that. The mating process is much more complicated than you might have thought. If the dragonlord soul did not accept and bound with his mate. You cannot, in anyway, touch him. You cannot enter him like that if you know what I mean.”

Arthur blushed but stayed silent.

“He loves you and if you’re not blind I’m sure you can see it. It’s so obvious. Think about it, Arthur.”

Kilgharrah walked away and left Arthur to think alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur concentrate only on boat building. He want to make sure that it is durable. Merlin stopped crying already but stared blankly at the sea at the other side of the island.

Kilgharrah exhale. 

He came to Arthur.

“Hey you missed that part.” He pointed out and Arthur fixed it.

“Let me tell you something. He made me swear not to tell you this but I can’t stand seeing you two being like this anymore.”

Arthur didn’t look up but listening.

Kilgharrah exhaled. “You remembered that he help you every time you wash up ashore right?” Arthur didn’t respond. Kilgharrah continued. “In order to heal you he has to give up his own life energy. Can’t you see how thinner he is lately? Who the hell gave his own life to someone he just need his seed? I mean Arthur, to be honest you are not special. He’s special. He can enter the state of hibernation and wait for any other guy to come around or the great sorcerer like him, I believe, can even hatch the egg in the other way. He’s that powerful you know.”

Arthur still didn’t respond.

Kilgharrah gave up

“Well, that’s all I have to say. If you insist on this I won’t be in your way.” 

Kilgharrah walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur finished his boat and sailed away. Merlin sneakily watch him with tears-filled eyes. 

Kilgharrah felt sorry but he did everything he could already. What he could do now was just waiting and hoping.

The boat drifted further and further.

Merlin closed his eyes, inhaled and turned back.


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur was on the boat. He thought about all the thing he have done with Merlin. All the laughs, the fun, and the happiness they share. 

He thought about what Kilgharrah said before he left and how thinner Merlin was after every time he opened his eyes from his black out.

He almost reached the barrier.

“Oh, fuck it!” He scolded and turned back.

He found Kilgharrah sleeping at the shore. Kilgharrah gesture him towards the cliff they watch the stars together. He looked up and saw Merlin sitting there alone on top of the hill.

Then he started to run.


	24. Chapter 24

Merlin was sitting and staring at the sea below. 

Arthur ran to him. Panting 

“Arthur?”

Merlin stood up and stepped back. He almost fell off the cliff but Arthur ran and dragged him back in time. Their body connects head to toe again. 

Merlin swallowed.

Arthur smooth Merlin’s back and felt the bones that was bulging out at many places. Merlin was very thin.

“Why did you give me this much. I don’t even deserve it.” Arthur sobbed and held him firmer. Merlin brushed off his tear.

“You deserve it Arthur. You really do.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I was a fool. I didn’t listen...I hurt you...and...and...I lied to you...” Arthur rested his forehead on Merlin’s.

“Yes you better be, clotpole.” Merlin chuckled in relieved. “And what exactly did you lied to me?” 

“That I hate you.”

“And you didn’t?”

“No! No, of course not. I love you!” Arthur blurted out and Merlin was so happy that he didn’t know how to respond. He just closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, and smiled.

Arthur whispered it again and again. “I love you. I love you…” then he leaned forward to kiss Merlin and made sure that he poured all his feelings into the kiss. 

Suddenly, Merlin froze. He pushed Arthur away and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped and he ran. 

“Merlin? Merlin, where are you going?”

Arthur ran after him.

They stopped at crystal cave.

“Merlin have I done something wrong?”

He saw Merlin covered his mouth and stared at the egg. The egg glow brightly 

Kilgharrah walked in

“Merlin, I feel like-“

Kilgharrah was shocked too.

The egg cracked up bit by bit. A high pitch roaring sound seeping out from the egg. 

The new dragon was born!

Merlin reached his hand out and said the first name that came across his mind right after he saw the newborn-pearl-white dragon.

“Aithusa.” 

Aithusa squeaked in response and launched towards Merlin. He held it gently with his arms and snuggled it. Tears flowing down uncontrollably from Merlin’s eyes. 

Kilgharrah and Arthur walked near, Aithusa turned to look at Kilgharrah and then Arthur. She jumped out of Merlin’s arms to Arthur’s then climbed up on his head. Her body rested on his hair and tail fasten on his neck.

Merlin look at Aithusa who’s now lying comfortably on his lover’s head. He smiled and laughed.

“Look Arthur, she likes you!” Then he shifted his gaze down to Arthur and saw that he’s suffocating. 

“Shit! Aithusa, let go. Let go!” 

Arthur was in the middle of trying very hard to untie the tail around his neck but Aithusa was unbelievably strong. The newborn dragon didn’t seem to notice how deadly the situation was. She merely yawned and closed her eyes, nuzzled Arthur’s head then drifted to sleep. 

At the background was the sound of panicking Merlin, Chocking Arthur, and laughing Kilgharrah...

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! Hoorayyy! (The next chapter is bonus chapter)   
> Thank you guys for reading it this far, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Love you all! XOXO \\(>3<)/


	25. BONUS

“Merlin, you got to eat some more. You’re not looking better.” Arthur tried to give Merlin the third roasted-fish and Merlin was beyond full already. 

“Calm down, dollophead. It takes time to renew the life energy, alright? And I heal you four times! If I got back to normal by the end of this year I would be surprised.” Merlin pushed Arthur’s hand away and massaging his aching stomach.

Arthur looked disappointed.

“Actually, there is another way to regenerate it. It’s much faster.” Kilgharrah said after a while later.

Merlin seem to realize something and he snapped “Shut up Kilgharrah!” And then flushed red all over.

“What is it? I want to know.” Arthur tilted his head.

“Fill him.”

“What?”

“You know...fill him. Feed him but not through mouth.”

“Kilgharrah!” Merlin turned redder.

Arthur smiled widened as he got what the dragon suggested. “Ohhh...Now I get it. Come here Merlin. You looked starving.”

Arthur turned to Merlin and crawled near him.

Merlin eyes widened and got up from the floor. “Get away from me!”

Arthur got up too and started to chase Merlin along the seashore. 

Kilgharrah picked Aithusa up. “Come here. This is not for children.” Aithusa squeaked in confusion but let Kilgharrah carried her away.

Arthur finally caught Merlin and they rolled on the sand. Giggled.

“You are the best thing that happens in my life, Merlin.”

Arthur bent down and gently kissed Merlin on his forehead.

“You’re right Arthur.”

“About what?”

Merlin flipped and sit on him. “I am ravenous.”


End file.
